jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:WiktoriaWiki3
Na Wiki :D= {| style="width:98%; margin:0 auto; padding:3px; background-color:rgba(255,255,255,0.5); border-radius: 10px; border:2px solid blue;" | Witaj na moim profilu! 275px center|300px 500px O mnie Witaj przybyszu! Mam na imię (nie, nie widać tego po nicku) Wiktoria. Mieszkam w Polsce, a dokładniej w Krakowie. JWS zainteresowałam się dlatego, że od młodości byłam wielkim fanem smoków - silne, inteligentne, długowieczne nie to co ludzie... no i latają. Nie gryzę i chętnie zawieram nowe przyjaźnie (no chyba że się jest ):D Znajomi Nie podam, bo mogłabym sprawić, że ktoś się potnie :C https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150721181752/mateuszlu1/pl/images/2/26/Smile.png Moje super wypocinki :3 Wymyślony smok C: MOJE ARTY Moje smoki w SoD Moje osiągnięcia c: tag dużo 270px|left * 500 edycji party :O 2014-09-25 * Przyjęcie do Gwardii Pyskacza :) 2014-09-29 * 800 edycji party x3 2014-10-24 * 5 minut mod party xD (bo wiesz jak chcesz więcej info ;)) 2014-11-02 * 1000 edycji party :) 2014-11-12 !!!! * 2000 edycji 2015-04-02 :D * Miejsce 9 w rankingu + odznaka; Za dużo smoczymiętki + Jeszcze kilka innych odznak 2015-04-07 * Zostanie Moderatorem Czatu :D 2015-06-17 Wkładzik Nie jest on największy na wiki, ale jest. Często dodaje zdjęcia do School of Dragons i DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Poprawiam, tworzę różne artykuły. Wkład oraz Licznik Edycji Kontakt Szczerze mówiąc to już umarłam. Możesz mnie dorwać na Discordzie. Have Fun. Wiki Tablica https://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/048/3/b/wikipodpis_test_by_wiktoriawiki-d8idouc.png |-| Co lubie= {| style="width:98%; margin:0 auto; padding:3px; background-color:rgba(255,255,255,0.5); border-radius: 10px; border:2px solid blue;" | | Moje ulubione smogi C: Dragon toothless gallery 01.jpg|1.Nocna Furia/Tufles Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg|*Stomcutter/Chmuroskok Wandersmok x.jpg|*Wandersmok Snow wraith gallery 44 wm.jpg|*Snow Wraith (Mroziczort xDD) Gruff hero.jpg|*Gruff Wooly Howl.png|*Woolly Howl Sand Wraith.png|*Sand Wraith DeadS.PNG|*Deathsong (Śmiercipieśń czy jak go tam okaleczyli) Czym się interesuje/Ja poza wiki thumb|360px|Dumny smok w Gwardii Pyskacza! :D *Rysuje na komputerze i kartce, *Pływam, Nurkuje, *Gram w różne gry W co gram? *School of Dragons, *DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, *Assassins *(wszystkie (najbardziej Black Flag c:-ciekawostka taka :3)) | Crysis | Little big planet 1,2,3 | Battlefield | Rayman | World of Tanks, World of Airplanes | Minecraft | Simsy | Wiedźmin | Rocket League | Battlefront | takie tam. Moje ulubione filmy C: * Jak wytresować smoka, * Produkcje Marvela | DC, * Produkcje DreamWorks | Disney, * Star Warsy xD, * Deadpool (serio to świetny film), Ciekawostki o Mnie 1. Nie lubię mięty w lodach, tymbarku XD. Jak byłam mała brałam krople żołądkowe (chorowałam często) i to mi przypomina ten smak :D 2. Posiadam le chomika nazwa LeDropsik. 3. Jestę prezydentem. 4. Mam przytulankę Szczerbatka (derp) 5. Kofam muzyke z Assassinów (soundtrack) Wiki Tablica https://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/048/3/b/wikipodpis_test_by_wiktoriawiki-d8idouc.png |-| Moje ulubione zdjęcia i gify= {| style="width:98%; margin:0 auto; padding:3px; background-color:rgba(255,255,255,0.5); border-radius: 10px; border:2px solid blue;" | | Moje ulubione gify (pokaz slajdowy) :D jws2 trailer.gif jws2 trailer 1.gif jws2 trailer 2.gif jws2 trailer 3.gif jws2 trailer 4.gif jws2 trailer 5.gif jws2 trailer 6.gif jws2 trailer 7.gif Szczerbuś1.gif Szczerbuś2.gif Szczerbuś3.gif Szczerbuś4.gif Dragons.gif Dragons 2.gif Chmurek1.gif Chmurek2.gif Chmurek3.gif Chmurek4.gif Chmurek5.gif Moje ulubione zdjęcia/gify Toothless szczerbatek.gif Rybka.gif Tnf 5.JPG|Słodziak OOO.png Dragons cloud gallery 03.jpg Valka i chmuroskok drap drap.png Ryuca_wzywanie_alfie.jpg Musaza.png|* 5 minut mod party Chmurosgogbyme.gif|Mucha!!! *pac, pac* gdzie poleciała?! (historia z życia ;-;) Densy.gif Mniam.gif Liiiz u kijan.gif Liiiz.gif Szczerbeł uśmiech słodki.gif Czkawka i Szczerbatek podczas szybowania.gif|Chciałabym tak :C Szczerbatek i płomień (2).gif SZCZERBA.jpg Polecam :D Legendarne Furie! WoW O_O JWS ART!!! Pikne :3 Tufleski! :D Szuper Toffinka - Umarła ;C ale arty zostały! Moje ulubione storny Ta wiki Smoki - oficjalna strona w myszy też gram :D - chcesz ze mną grać? pisz do mnie C: SoD - gra o smokełkach Wiki Tablica https://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/048/3/b/wikipodpis_test_by_wiktoriawiki-d8idouc.png 450px 450px